Pokemon Special: Aquamarine
by Cem-chan
Summary: Remember Red,Green,Blue,Yellow,and Silver? They've been frozen for 15 years and will crumble in 5. Unless the 5 phantoms are gathered. Thats where shining touch Aqua comes in. But it wont be easy. Especially with an evil team making artificial shinies.R
1. A shining touch

Well this is the new fic I mentioned in my profile. Remember my little pokemon special comment. Well I doubt the creators are gonna make so I will. This fic will have 5 parts. Just so we're clear Blue is the girl and Green is the rival OK? 

BTW Professor Oak is VERY old, Daisy is like in her mid 30s and Crys is 28

* * *

Pokemon Special: Aquamarine

Part 1: Mew

* * *

Its been 15 years since the deoxys incident. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver are still statues in Vermillion city however they are now a monument.

And over the last 3 years a new evil organization has begun rising.

* * *

chapter 1: A shining touch

It was an ordinary day in pallet town. Professor Oak and Daisy were still mourning over the loss of the 5 pokedex holders and Crystal was silently sweeping the lab. Constantly looking over to an egg. That egg was sitting on the perch for 15 without hatching. Yet the machines still detected life in it.

"Professor," Daisy said, "Is there really no way to bring them back?" The old man shook his head. "We've tried everything," he explained, "Wishing on Jirachi, trying to create an anti-curse, nothing works."

"Have ya tried a legendary round up?" a familiar girlish voice in a fake country accent said. Professor Oak and Daisy turned to her excited. "Blue!!" they both said happily. Crystal stopped sweeping to take a look.

"Not quite," the girl said and lifted her cowboy hat. Then in her normal voice (sounding just like Blue's) she said, "Names Aquamarine." She had an appearence close to Blue's. Like Blue she had dark brown hair but it was really long. Aquamarine wore a long light blue tank top that had a brown belt on it and a white skirt.

"Can I help you?" Professor Oak asked her.

"What did you mean a legendary round up?" Crys interrupted. Blue looked up at them. "I mean if you collect the phantoms of each region including the 2 sinnoh ones they would have enough power to reverse that staue thing and help everyone."

Oak, Daisy, and Crystal eyed her for a minute. "How old are you?" Oak asked. "11," Aqua answered. "How do you know this?" Daisy asked.

"Well you see I--Is that a pokemon egg??" She said and ran over to it. "Aqua that egg is--" Professor Oak tried to tell her but she had already picked it up and hugged it. As soon as she did the egg began glowing. Professor Oak, Daisy and Crystal gasped. The egg took a circular form and hatched into an igglybuff.

Professor Oak took the pokemon from Aqua. "Look at this. After 15 years the egg hatches after a hug by you," he said. Then Oak noticed something. "This pokemon is sick." he stated.

"Actually..." Aqua began.

"Grandpa how can you tell?" Daisy asked.

"The pokemon..." Aqua continued.

"It eyes are redder than a normal igglybuff's and its paler," he explained.

"Yeah but..." Aqua said.

"It looks fine to me," Crystal pointed out. The igglybuff looked around smiling. It went over to Aqua.

"Actually," Aqua said holding out Igglybuff, "Its shiny."

Professor Oak began examining it again. Aqua started laughing. "Wow the great Professor Oak never saw a shiny." she giggled. Oak ignored her.

"What makes you so sure its a shiny?" Oak asked her.

"Well back on 4 island I used to go to the day care center and hug pokemon eggs." she began, "Then 3/4 of the time they would hatch as shinies."

"I guess your skill could be shiny hatching." Daisy joked.

"Actually it was called the shining touch." Aqua said. Igglybuff smiled mischiviously and held out a box wrapped in a bow. She showed it to Professor Oak. "Aww a gift for me," he said and took it. When the box touched his hands it exploded. The whole lab was black and everyone looked like they had been shocked by Red's Pikachu...again.

"I guess Igglybuff knows Present." Aqua said with a joke. Professor Oak glared at Igglybuff. "Look you that wasn't very nice," he growled.Igglybuff stopped laughing and began crying. Everyone jeered Oak. "Professor its just young." Daisy scolded. "Apologize," Crys ordered. Oak sighed and came over to Igglybuff. "I'm sorry," he said annoyed. Igglybuff started laughing. And so did Aqua. "Leffie fooled you with fake tears," she said unable to stop. Oak groaned. Then he remembered the reason Aqua was here. "Are you sure about your legendary Round up?" he asked. Aqua nodded. "I can't say how I know but I know and I will save them." she said, "I just came here for a pokemon, pokedex and stuff."

"Do you really think I just give these things away?" Professor Oak said annoyed. 'This kid looks like Blue but acts like Gold...my worst nightmare.' he shuddered.

"Your grandson's life is at stake you know," she said, "I found out that in 5 years the stone will crumble and then they will be dead so better to trust me now it wont be easy finding 5 legendaries." Professor Oak thought about it. Daisy handed Aqua a pink pokedex.

"Daisy!" Oak said. "I trust this kid. I wont let my little brother die." she said firmly. Crystal took out her old backpack from her journy and put a poition and 5 pokeballs in it.

"I'm with you too," she said and handed Aqua the bag. "Thanks guys," she said and turned to Oak, "About my pokemon." Oak sighed. "Fine but promise us you will save them." Aqua nodded. "I would normally give you a starter pokemon," he said, "But I'm out of starters now so take Igglybuff." He handed her Igglybuff's pokeball.

"Thanks Prof," she said and went for the door, "And the Igglybuff's name is Leffie." Igglybuff waved and blew 3 heart kisses. "RUN, THE THING IS USING SWEET KISS," Professor Oak yelled.

* * *

Well thats ch.1 Igglybuff is named Leffie because I originally wanted to give her a cleffa but then changed it to Igglybuff...but the name was just so cute. Don'tcha think. Now R&R before I make Leffie send you those evil presents. Review and Leffie will send you the good presents. Capice. 


	2. Battle and a Lecture

Hello People I'm back. And thanks to a certain reviewer (who did give me an idea so I'm crediting them) I have to do a disclaimer again. 

Disclaimer: I never owned Pokemon...And I don't own Mermaid melody...I wonder if Manga girl does.

* * *

Chapter 2: Battle and a lecture

Aqua and Leffie looked back at The lab where everything was going crazy. "Whats with them?" Aqua asked confused. Leffie just giggled. "Weirdos," Aqua shrugged and walked off. Leffie was relaxing in her arms.

As they approached Viridian city,a Ponyta appeared out of nowhere and tackled Aqua and Leffie to the ground. When they got up the evil horse was gone. "That was weird," Aqua said, "There arent even any Ponyta around here in the first place." Leffie shrugged.

"Are you okay?" a girly voice asked. A girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes ran to them. She had a white shirt with short red sleeves and a star in the center and a Jean skirt with red boots. Around her neck was a pink seashell pendant. Next to her was a small blue penguin.

"I'm fine," Aqua said taking Leffie, "But what was that thing?" Then she noticed the pokemon. "Wow what a cute pokemon. But, What is it?" Leffie looked at the pendant admirably (is that even a word).

"This is my Piplup," the girl said, "And I'm Lucia Nanami." (Lucia Nanami is a MM character and was asked to be put in by Manga girl so she is getting credit for that). "I'm not sure what that thing was but I've seen it around here a lot hurting anyone who comes. When I saw it I tried to catch it but my pokeball went right through the ponyta and then I was attacked." she explained. Then Lucia's mood brightened. "So what brings you to Viridian?" she said cheerfully.

Aqua smiled. "I'm Aquamarine I just got my pokemon today," she began. Lucia quickly cut her off. "So your a trainer and I bet your taking the gym leader challenge like me but if you must know Viridian gym has no official leader these days Wanna know why?" Aqua wanted to say she knew the reason but Lucia just kept going.

"The original leader here Giovanni from I think 20 years ago was the leader of evil team rocket. Then after his arrest even though he escaped, there was a gym leader tournament. Two heroes Red and Green participated and Red won but he had some sort of problem so stepped down so Green became leader. But 15 years ago Red and Green were frozen so now people don't want to be viridian gym leaders thinking its cursed." Aqua sweatdropped. She didn't even want to mention how many facts Lucia got wrong.

"I'm not really a trainer," Aqua said, "I--" 'I can't say I'm after the phantoms think Aqua think.' "I'm a uh--"

"Coordinator?" Lucia asked.

"YES," Aqua quickly said but then...'What the heck is a coordinator?' she thought.

"I can why why thats your choice," Lucia said and looked at Leffie, "Shinies are great at contests."

'So thats what a coordinator is,' Aqua thought.

"But," Lucia continued, "You need to be able to battle too. I can tell that you don't have the slightest idea on battling Aquamarine."

'WOW this girl's a mind reader,' Aqua thought sarcastically. "Actually I can--" she started to say.

"Great its settled we'll have a one-on-one battle now." Lucia declared. Aqua froze. "Wha--?" she whined.

"Come on Piplup," Lucia called and Piplup jumped in front of her. "I can't refuse a challenge," Aqua told Leffie, "So looks like your up." Leffie jumped out of Aqua's arms and onto the battlefield.

"Okay," Lucia said, "Let me explain how a battle works." "Please don't," Aqua whispered.

"In a battle pokemon attack each other until the other faints. Attacks are called by the trainer. Dodge isn't an attack but you say it when you want your pokemon to try and evade the nattack your opponent is sending. Normally a battle lasts until all of your opponent's pokemon faint but in a contest you have a 5 minute limit and its always one on one. The way your pokemon attacks and dodges is very important in a contest battle because of points..." Lucia kept going on and on explaining how different attacks work and about tm/hm moves and egg moves and more stuff. Piplup was sitting waiting for its trainer to finish, Leffie was asleep and Aqua sat on the ground watching Lucia talk nervously.

"Lucia could win a battle by talking her opponents to death," Aqua whispered to Piplup who nodded.

About 2 hours later Lucia was finished. "Did you get all that or should I explain it again?" she asked. Aqua, on the verge of sleep, suddenly woke and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Lucia looked hurt. "I mean I got it, don't tire us--I mean your voice explaining it again," she added. Lucia smiled and handed Aqua a tape and cassette deck. "In case you forget I was recording my whole lecture on battles so you could listen anytime," she explained, "Now lets get this battle started." The pokemon quickly woke up with a 'we werent sleeping' look.

"Okay Aquamarine," Lucia said, "Your new so you can make the first move."

"Call me Thanks," Aqua said. To herself she muttered, "Back at the lab Leffie used present. Thats a move that explodes." She called to Leffie, "Leffie use present." The shiny igglybuff made a present appear and gave it to Piplup. The present exploded and Piplup took some damage. Aqua smiled and Leffie clapped. "Yay present," Aqua cheered.

"Don't get a swelled head," Lucia muttered, "Piplup use peck attack." The penguin's beak glowed white and it flew to Leffie.

"Uh oh," Aqua said, "What was that evading command called?"(Did you really think she was listening) By the time Aqua remembered it Piplup's peck hit Leffie. Suddenly hearts appeared in his eyes. "NOOO," Lucia cried.

"Uh what happened?" Aqua asked.

"O yeah," Lucia realized, "I forgot about special abilities. You see there are many special abilities out there..." And thus began another lecture.

---1 hour later---

"And thats what happened to Piplup," she (FINALLY) concluded and tossed Aqua another tape.

"Why is it you always record your lectures?" Aqua asked sleepily and put the tape in her bag. Lucia shrugged. "It's fun," she said.

"Now on with the battle," she called. The pokemon quickly woke up. Piplup was still infactuated to Leffie by cute charm. (I don't why but I always seem to have an infactuated piplup)(See Adventures in Sinnoh by me). Leffie was giving Piplup an evil look and Aqua was waking up.

"Piplup use bubble attack," Lucia called. Piplup crossed his arms and shook his head. "Stupid cute charm," Lucia grumbled.

"Okay Leffie use...um...use use use use," Aqua kept stammering. Lucia sighed. "Fine use your pokedex," she said. "My...Poke..dex," Aqua said dreamily and took the thing out. She looked at her only pokemon page and got a read on Leffie's attacks. Aquamarine put the pokedex away and said, "use faint attack." Leffie disappeared for a moment and reappeared next to Piplup where she used an unavoidable tackle. Piplup took some more damage and was getting tired.

"Now finish with present," she ordered. Leffie gave Piplup another present. Lucia just smiled. The present glowed and Piplup was fully healed. Aqua was shocked. "What happened?" she said confused. Leffie just stood there.

"Don't get too dependent on present," Lucia warned her, "That attack does a lot of damage when it explodes but sometimes it heals the pokemon and Piplup is no longer under cute charm's effect." Aqua sighed.

"Fine I'll win the hard and boring way," Aqua said, "Leffie keep using faint attack for now." Lucia smiled, "Bide." she said. Piplup began glowing white. He kept taking in those faint attacks without flinching. Finally Piplup unleashed and Leffie was sent flying. After that heavy attack Leffie instantly fainted. Aqua picked up her pokemon worried. "Whats bide?" Aquamarine asked.

"Bide takes in damage and sends out double afterwards." Lucia said briefly (GASP). "If you didn't use present that time Piplup would have fainted before bide was finished." Aqua sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought," she muttered sadly, "Lucia is there a way for me to do some training."

"Well training is good Aquamarine," Lucia commented,"maybe you can help me. You see Viridian gym is closed but there is a way to get a badge. The first Kanto badge. Every other day the mayor holds a tournament. Beginners participate and the winner gets a badge. Its good training. There is one tomorrow. Lets enter Aquamarine." Aqua thought about it. "Sure but I have a condition," she said.

Lucia looked at her. "Please call me Aqua, Aquamarine is what I'm called when in trouble." she said. Lucia shrugged and nodded. "If you want you can stay over at my place tonight." she said, "I'm new to Kanto and my parents are still busy in Sinnoh so we have room at my house."

"You live in a house alone?" Aqua said nervously. Lucia shook her head. "No I'm there with my big sister Nicola." (Hi Manga girl again) She said, "We're supposed to share a room but while Mom and Dad are away Nicola took theirs. So what do you say? It'll be like a family"

Aqua cocked her head. "Yeah sure," she said and pulled Leffie closer. 'I can be in a family for one night,' she thought happily. Lucia grabbed Aqua's wrist and began pulling her towards Viridian. "We'll drop Leffie of at the pokemon center kay." she said, "Piplup too."  
---  
That night at Dinner...

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Aqua said to Nicola who was out all day so she didn't see her at lunch.

"It's great Lucia made a friend who is still awake right now." Nicola joked. Aqua sweatdropped and Lucia pouted annoyed, "Sit down Dinner will be done in a moment."

Lucia (Smiling like an idiot) and Aqua (Feeling a little uneasy) sat at a big table. "This house is amazing," Aqua complimented.

Lucia nodded. "It was on sale forever. Something about a tragic accident 15 years ago involving the owner's oldest daughter." she said, "I'm glad we bought it. It big. You know this family had like 5 kids." Aqua gulped. 'It can't be,' she thought looking around, 'This is Amarillo del besque verde's house."

"Is something wrong?" Lucia asked after seeing Aqua's shocked expression. Aqua shook her head. "No just something about the owner's daughter." 'Then again Amarillo was a boy wasn't he.' she figured, 'Wait a minute How the heck do I know anything about Amarillo he/she was before my time and is a legend after all.' Then she gasped. 'Oh no HER memories are starting to appear in my head must fight.'

Aqua started shaking her head violently. "Are you okay?" Lucia called.

_A giant rainbow bird flew overhead. It swooped down on an unsuspecting victim and..._

"AQUAMARINE," Lucia called. Aqua snapped out of it. "What happened?" she said. "Where's the bird?"

"Huh," Lucia said, "You spaced out are you okay?" Aqua realized that the bird was another stolen memory. "Yeah just this house reminds me of something thats all." she 'half' lied.

"Okay," Lucia said slowly. She was about to ask another question when Nicola appeared with dinner.  
---  
Dinner was great. One of the best meals Aqua ever had. Then came the family talk. "So Aqua what's your family like?" Nicola asked curiously. Aqua thought about what to say. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I am alone," she said, "I have no idea what happened to my family. I'm a wanderer who travels between the sevvi islands having fun and studying pokemon." Tears fell. "I do know one thing though. A clue related to my family is hidden in the monument."

"I'm sorry," Nicola apologized. Aqua shook her head and wiped her tears. "It's nothing. I just feel uncomfortable around families and talking about them and stuff. Something about 9 years of lonership oh wait thats not me."

Suddenly she changed to a happy face. "Well dinner was great Nicola." she said. Nicola was surprised at the mood swing and Lucia was impressed. "Well I'll be upstairs." she said and got up, "Thanks for everything."

"Hey wait for me," Lucia said and followed. Nicola sat silently. "There is something very off about that girl." She went to the bathroom and picked up the brush Aqua used. She took the brown hair off. "I'm gonna hang on to this." she said.

* * *

Well this was the chapter. Whatdya think. WELL WELL WELL:3 I wasn't planning on doing this but since Manga girl submitted an OC (well not really) last chapter if you want you can do that too. It doesn't necessarily have to be person. Plus I need contestants for next chapters tournament. Sorry though I have decided on the winner in advance (and no its not Luchia or Aqua) Its a character who will have more importance in future chapters. But who knows. Maybe your OC may become a recurring character (Like Lucia). Well please review. 


	3. Viridian Tournament

Its time for the next pokespecial chapter. 

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon Mermaid melody or the submitted Ocs. Those belong to their creators (aka The reviewers)

Chapter 3: Viridian tournament

"Kay I'm ready," Lucia said. Aqua had been waiting at the door for her friend for one hour. First she suggests entering some competition, and then takes her time registering.

"About time," Aqua complained, "All 8 positions will be filled if we don't hurry. Besides we still have to stop at the pokemon center. We do need our pokemon ya know." Lucia yawned.

"Geez your lectures are BORING," she said and Aqua fell anime style. 'Your one to talk,' Aqua thought. She still had two lecture tapes in her backpack.

After getting their pokemon from Nurse Joy, Aquamarine and Lucia went over to register. The viridian gym was redesigned to have a registry counter behind the battle field and a waiting room (that looks like the contest waiting room). Lucia and Aqua were the final two entries. The tournament was all set to begin. The judge (aka the mayor of Viridian city) appeared on the waiting room screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Trainers of all ages welcome to the viridian city gym tournament. The winner of this competition shall recieve the earth badge and a special pokemon. The runner up will just get a small pokemon. The tourney tree will be posted up in a second. The first two names report to the battle field immediatly."

A list appeared on the screen. It read:

Viridian gym tournament tourney tree

Caren Evans vs. Crim Son

Lucia Nanami vs. Omoshiro Kishou

Blake Edwards vs. Namina Shire

Aqua Marine vs. Donald Masters

Aqua sweatdropped at her name. Since she didn't say a last name, the mayor must have thought Marine was her last name not part of her name. She looked at the name Crim Son. 'I think that's the case for this guy too.' As a girl with long purple hair and a guy with short red hair left the room to go to the battle, the guy glared at Aqua making her nervous. His eyes pierced her like daggers. Crim didn't say anything and left the room. The first battle had begun.

Aqua didn't really pay attention. She just saw Crim use a Raticate and Caren use a Seel. Lucia came over to her. "Who do you think will win?" she asked. "I think its gonna be Caren. Water is always better than normal."

"I wouldn't count on it," a boy said. He had black hair, a red shirt with a jean jacket and black pants. "That Crim guy looks more focused than her."

"Who are you?" Aqua asked. She didn't really care who won. "I'm Aquamarine," she said.

"Oh so your not my opponent," he said with a sigh, "Too bad I'd love to battle you. My name is Omoshiro Kishou."

"OH," Lucia perked up, "So your MY opponent. Yay I have a cute guy." Her face was pink at that point. Omoshiro sweatdropped. "So your Lucia Nanami?" he asked.

"Well I have to be Lucia to be your opponent right?" she said. Omoshiro scratched his head. "I guess so," he said and turned back to Aqua, "Did that board write your name right? It has a habit of making mistakes. The mayor of this town is a dolt after all. Mine is right but I've entered before."

"Well now that you mention it," Aqua said, "My first name is Aquamarine. My last name is confidential to all."

"Just like mine," Crim suddenly said, "My name is Crimson. Just Crimson." Lucia with hearts in her eyes came up to him.

"Oh you just battled. Did you win?" she asked. He sweatdropped. "Weren't you watching the battle?" he asked angrily.

"It all happened too fast?" Lucia whimpered. Crimson flipped his hair (kinda like Drew does). "Yeah I won. That Caren didn't stand a chance." Crimson gave Aqua another cold stare before walking off.

"I guess his Raticate's bite is bigger than its bark," Lucia joked. Everyone sweatdropped. "If you wanna be a comedian work on your act," Omoshiro said annoyed, "But later, Now we have to go battle." He grabbed her wrist (making Lucia's face beet red) and dragged her to the battle.

Aqua was eager to watch the battle. Unfortunatly, she only saw Lucia release a Hippoptas named Hippo, and Omoshiro release a Vaporeon named Cetail before Crimson grabbed her wrist painfully and pulled her away from the screen.

"Ow," she yelled and broke, "What is your problem?" she hissed.

"I should be asking you," he scowled, "You no good traitior." Aqua was confused and insulted.

"What the heck are you talking about," she snapped, "I've never seen you before in my life. Who are you calling me a traitor?"

Crimson just kept staring. "Stop playing innocent Aquamarine," he snapped, "Or should I say B1."

"You should say you've made a mistake," Aqua hissed, "B1 sounds like some robots name. I am a human. Do you understand?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then Crimson came close and pulled her shirt up a little. Aqua screamed and slapped him away. "PERV," she yelled.

Crimson puut his hand to where she slapped him. "Calm down," he said, "I just wanted to see if you have that strange mark next to your belly button. Aqua slapped him again. "You saw," she yelled, "You saw it you stupid lying evil pervert." She gave him a final glare and ran back to the battle screen.

Luckily for her no one saw Crimson harass her. Or maybe that was unlucky. She could have had him arrested. By the time Aqua got back to the screen, Lucia was recalling her pokemon sadly and Omoshiro was praaising his.

"Guess she lost," Aqua said. At least she wouldn't have to ask about the battle. Lucia did not need to know that Crimson had harassed her.

The two entered the room a bit later. Lucia still had a smile on her face, despite the loss. "You win some you loose some," she said cheerfully. "So Shiro what pokemon will you use next battle?" Omoshiro shrugged.

"Lucia don't call me that," he said, "And I'll just see what my opponent throws out." Aqua looked confused.

"Aren't you only allowed to use one pokemon in this tournament?" she asked. Omoshiro shook his head. "You can use one per battle but it doesn't have to be the same pokemon throughout the tournament." Aqua nodded. Omoshiro grabbed her hand. "Win your next battle," he said, "I really want to battle you." Aqua looked down. She felt Omoshiro was hitting on her but Crimson got her a little shaken.

"Leffie and I will be fine," she said coldly and pulled away. Omoshiro was startled but nodded. "I'm gonna go see what other pokemon Crimson has." he said. He left. Lucia turned to Aqua confused.

"What was that about?" she asked. Aqua sweatdropped. She really didn't know why she had snapped at Omoshiro. He didn't harass her. "I um just don't want to get close to any guys," she half-lied, "I have an important mission that will take me to all the regions. I just don't have time for a boyfriend." Lucia shrugged.

"Suit yourself." she said and her eyes sparkled. "Now I'll have Shiro all to myself." Aqua sweatdropped. Lucia was hopeless.

"So what will you do after this tournament?" Lucia asked and Aqua fell anime style. "Weren't you listening," she yelled, "I told you I'm going to be traveling to all regions to find something." "You did?" Lucia asked. Aqua nodded. "Guess I was thinking of my wedding with Shiro?" she laughed. Aqua fell over again.

A while later, a boy with hairsprayed blonde hair came up to her. He looked rich. "Are you Aqua?" he asked. Aqua nodded. "It is time for our battle. Lets go." Aqua went with him to the battle field. 'I wonder who won that last battle.' she thought. "Okay," the judge said, "each trainer will send out one pokemon. The match will be over when one pokemon is unable to battle. A coinflip will decide who sends out their pokemon first. Heads is Ms. Marine, Tails is Mr. Masters." He flipped a coin. "Tails, Mr. Masters you send out the first pokemon."

Donald shrugged. "Okay fine," he took out a pokeball, "Psyduck go." A yellow duck came out. It looked confused on why it was there. Aqua took out her pokeball. "Leffie battle time." The shiny igglybuff came out and cried its name cutely.

"What?" Donald said angrily, "How did you, a simple nobody, get your hands on a rare shiny?" Aqua looked at him. "I got lucky. And who are you calling a nobody? Leffie use faint attack." Leffie disappeared into the shadows and tackled Psyduck from behind. It sat there confused. "Psy?" it quacked.

"Psyduck use confusion," Donald ordered. Psyduck looked at him as if to ask "What is confusion?" Donald sweatdropped. "Oi!" he groaned. "Leffie lets take this to our advantage," Aqua said, "Use--" She didn't get to finish because Leffie put its arms together and a blue spark appeared inbetween them and she fired the strange attack at Psyduck. It instantly fainted. "Was that shock wave?" Aqua asked herself. Then smiled. "Leffie I didn't know you could use shock wave," she said. Leffie looked at her confused.

"Glybuff?" it cried cutely. Aqua sweatdropped. "One time thing," she realized. But still, Aqua knew that if she trained Leffie, she could use it in battle regularly. And that would be very helpful. Aqua took her pokemon and went back to the waiting room. Lucia slapped fives with her.

"That was awesome," she said, "You took down Psyduck like it was no big deal." Omoshiro grinned.

"It was no big deal," he said, "Psyduck is a horrible pokemon in battle. It cant do anything unless it has a headache. And to be taken down by a young pokemon's shock wave. It must be weak." Aqua sweatdropped. "Aqua don't expect our battle to be so easy." Aqua nodded. "You trained your Vaporeon well. But I know Leffie and I can handle it," Aqua said. Omoshiro tussled her hair.

"With Leffie knowing shock wave no way am I using Cetail. I have a better pokemon in mind." he admitted and Aqua straightened her hair out. "We'll see who you battle," a new boy said. "You might be up against me and I will win. Name's Blake. Third battle winner."

"Or you may be up against me," Crimson said, "And all three of you don't stand a chance against my pokemon."

"Hey the tree's been posted," Lucia pointed out. Everyone turned to look at it. It read:

Semifinal Tourney tree

Blake Edwards vs. Crim Son

Aqua Marine vs. Omoshiro Kishou

"Looks like we get our battle," Omoshiro said and grabbed Aqua's hand. "Lets make it a good one."

Crimson pulled Omoshiro to the side. Aqua and Lucia watched Omoshiro's shocked face as Crimson told him something. He soon got angry and came back. Blake and Crimson left to battle.

"What was that about?" Lucia asked and pulled close. Omoshiro shook his head.

"That Crim wanted me to loose on purpose just so he could battle Aqua," he explained, "Creep?" Aqua nodded.

"I will never understand that guy," Aqua muttered. She didn't want to watch the battle so Aqua decided to test out Leffie's moves. Aqua took out her pokedex and checked out Leffie's page (actually its her only page). "Okay so your female," Aqua read, "Your...Do you mind telling me how you are on Level 10?" Leffie looked at her cutely. Aqua smiled. "Professor Oak told me you've been in that egg for 15 years," she whispered softly, "I guess you managed to train yourself somehow." Leffie looked at her confused. Aqua turned back to her pokedex.

"Okay IVs don't care, move list do care," Aqua said, "So you know Present and faint attack. Oh I didn't know you knew Sing." Leffie cleared her throat and begin singing a pleasant melody. Aqua began to feel drowsy. "Save...it...for the...battle," she muttered sleepily. Leffie stopped singing when Aqua fell asleep. She stood close to her ear and began crying. Aqua instantly woke up. "AAAH," she yelled. "NO I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Leffie stopped crying to start laughing. Aqua sweatdropped and looked over at her pokedex. She forgot Leffie also knew fake tears.

Lucia and Omoshiro looked over to her. "Aqs I know you wanna train but you should really pay attention to this battle." Lucia said, "Crimson is actually really good." Aqua smiled. "So what." she said, "He's good but I'm better." In her mind she added, 'I'll shoow that accusing perv not to mess with me.' Leffie jumped on her head.

"Whats wrong Lef?" Aqua asked. Leffie pointed to a picture on the wall. Aqua got a look at it. It was a picture of a girl and two guys around her. The girl looked like Aqua. Aqua realized who they were. "Red, Blue, and Green," she whispered and walked over to the picture. Lucia and Omoshiro saw her and went over to take a look.

"Its time for our battle?" Omoshiro said. Aqua nodded. "Kay," she said. Crimson walked up to them. He pointed at Aqua. "I'll see you in the finals." Crimson walked of leaving Lucia with heart eyes and Omoshiro and Aqua annoyed.  
---------

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy," Omoshiro said and held up a pokeball. Aqua nodded. "Give me your best shot," she said. Leffie jumped from her head onto the field. Omoshiro threw the pokeball. "Go, Hystricom." he said. A yellow pokemon with spikes came out. "A jolteon," Aqua said and took out her pokedex.

"Use Hidden power," Omoshiro said. Brownish red ball appeared in front of the Jolteon and launched at Leffie.

"Leffie dodge," Aqua called. Leffie began frantically avoiding the attack but there were too many balls and eventually got hit by one. After that the rest piled up. "That must hurt," Aqua said nervously. Leffie got free but was breathing heavily. Aqua looked at her pokedex. Leffie was on red and that attack that hit her was fighting type aka a super effective attack. Without warning Leffie began crying. "Is that fake tears or is she really hurt this time." Aqua muttered. The first two times Leffie cried was when she was scolded not attacked.

Hystricom came over to calm her down.

----Pokespeak----

"Please stop crying," he said, "I'm sorry. My trainer issued that attack. Im obliged to obey." Leffie stopped crying.

"Would you like to hear my song?" she asked with cute eyes. Hystricom thought about and nodded. Leffie began singing softly. Hystricom began to feel drowsy.

----peoplespeak----

"Guess it was fake tears," Aqua figured. Omoshiro sweatdropped. "Hystricom wake up," he ordered. Aqua smiled.

"Leffie use shock wave." she said. Leffie looked at her and Omoshiro opened his mouth but then smiled. Leffie raised her hands to get the blue lightning but it vanished. Aqua gasped. "Uh faint attack?" she said. Leffie shrugged but obeyed. After two hits the pokemon woke up and moved away avoiding the next hit.

"Thunderbolt," Omoshiro said. Jolteon's fur sparked and a yellow bolt hit Leffie. She cried in pain. "Leffie," Aqua cried. Leffie instantly fainted. Aqua picked her pokemon up.

"And Omoshiro is going to the finals against Crim." the announcer (who just appeares when I need him) announced.

Omoshiro came to Aqua with his pokemon on his shoulder. "That was fun," he said, "Leffie is a good opponent. Very tricky." Leffie blushed. "(Your not so bad yourself)" she giggled. (Note: In parenthesis only other pokemon can understand).

The two (well actually four) went back to the room. Lucia ran up to them. "That was a great battle," she said. Then she turned to Aqua angrily. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY LECTURES YOU CAN'T USE SHOCK WAVE ON JOLTEON. IT HAS VOLT ABSORB. ELECTRICITY MAKES IT STRONGER." she yelled. Aqua sweatdropped. 'Give me a break,' she thought.

Crimson came over to them and Lucia grabbed his arm causing Shiro and Aqua to turn around in disgust. "Lucia whats wrong with you?" Aqua asked angrily.

Crimson smiled (who knew he can). "What she's not a traitor," he said. "And you, I thought I told you to loose." Omoshiro and Hysricom growled. Leffie had to hold Aqua back. (somehow) "I'm not gonna loose on your command. I don't work for you or know you," he said.

Crimson glared at him and shook Lucia off. "I wasn't gonna use this pokemon but you leave no choice." he snickered, "Iceboy."

Omoshiro had to be restrained by all his pokemon (turned out to be all Eons minus Glaceon) and Lucia and Aqua. "Relax," Aqua said, "You'll show him on the field. The finals are in 5 minutes. Calm down." Omoshiro took a deep breath.

"What was ice boy about?" Lucia asked. "Nothing!" Shiro suddenly snapped. Lucia withdrew nervously near tears.

"Hey you don't have to yell at her," Aqua yelled angrily. Shiro looked at her angry blue eyes and calmed down a little. "Sorry but I'm not talking." he said, "I'm going to the battle come on Lieg." A fire pokemon followed him while the rest went back to their pokeballs.

"What do you think his problem is?" Aqua asked. Leffie got on her head. Lucia shrugged. "I don't know but Why did he calm down after you snapped at him." she asked 'clulessly'. Aqua caught her drift. "I have no idea," she said and blushed a little.

The two turned to the battle. Omoshiro stood on one side with his Flareon Lieg and Crimson was on the other side with a snorunt. "Hmm," Lucia said confused, "Did Shrio know that Crimmy would have an ice type?" Lucia shrugged ignoring her nickname for Crimson.

Omoshiro grunted at the sight of the snorunt. It had a scary look on its face. A lot like Crimson's. "I'll bet you anything that was his starter," Aqua joked.

"Lieg use Flamethrower," Shiro commanded. Lieg fired a stream of fire from its mouth. Crimson snapped his fingers. Snorunt jumped out of the way. "Snap code," Omoshiro whispered, "Please tell me its only for dodging."

Crimson glared at Omoshiro. "Use icy wind." he ordered with a smile. The snorunt launched a freezing wind that affected the whole field in front of it. Omoshiro gasped and fell on his knees when the icy wind got too close. Lieg turned to his trainer nervously and scampered to him. The flareon pressed himself against the boy. "I'm fine," he said and got up, "Back to the battle."

"What was that about?" Lucia asked worried. Aqua was lost in thought.

_"Isn't Jiggly a cute nickname?" she asked sweetly. The scary figure in front of her growled. "Pokemon don't need nicknames," he roared, "Nicknames are useless and make the pokemon look weak." He raised and a hand and swiped it against her face and..._

"Ow," Aqua whimpered and put her hand to her cheek. Lucia turned to her. "Huh?" Aqua sweatdropped. 'Not this again,' she thought annoyed, "I'm fine just worried for Lieg." (What Aqua doesn't know is that Lieg was hit by a water pulse while she was in thought so her statement actually made sense :p)

The flareon looked up at Snorunt weakly. "Use Flamethrower," Omoshiro said. Lieg was about to launch the attack but Snorunt hit it with water pulse first causing it to faint. "This tournament is over. Crim Son is the winner. He shall recieve an earthbadge and an exclusive pokemon. Omoshiro shall also recieve a pokemon. Come back after tomorrow for another chance."

---------------------------------------------------

"It's too bad we lost," Lucia said on their way out. It was already evening (No they didn't spend the whole day at the tournament). Aqua nodded. "I'm not too interested in the badges but I wish I could've gotten a pokemon." she admitted.

"Well your wish is my command," a voice behind her said. Aqua turned around and a pokeball was thrown in her arms. "Omoshiro what are you doing?" she asked. He face grew red with embarassment.

"I need a favor," he admitted, "I overheard you say you were traveling to all the regions. This pokeball contains an Eevee. When you get to Sinnoh please evolve her into Glaceon." "Why cant you do it?" she asked curiously.

"Im...uh...gonna stick around for a while. Plus I'm not going to Sinnoh for reason that are none of your buisness," he stammered, "So will you do it? Please." Aqua looked at the pokeball.

"So I am borrowing your Eevee basically?" she asked. He nodded. Lucia's eyes began sparkling. "Oh just think," she said, "One day you may share all your pokemon." Aqua and Omoshiro sweatdropped and blushed like crazy. (Note: Lucia meant marriage) "LUCIA!!!" they cried. She laughed.

"So Aqs please help me get Glaceon." he said. Aqua looked down. "Yeah but I have to go to Johto and Hoenn too. Who knows when I'll get to Sinnoh," she began but realized he was gone, "HEY DONT LEAVE WHEN IM MAKING DRAMATIC SPEECHES. HOW RUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled scaring Lucia. "Come on," Lucia said, "We just got a cute new member on our team."

"That reminds me," Aqua said, "Shouldn't you stay here too? To win that badge and all." Lucia grabbed her arm. "Yeah but you'd be lost without me." Aqua sweatdropped. "That and I'm afraid of bug pokemon so I don't want to go alone." Aqua fell over. "You're using me as a bug shield?" she asked. Lucia smiled. "Pretty much."

"My life," Aqua muttered sadly, "My sad sad life!"

* * *

This must be the longest chapter I have ever written. And now AN notes

Note to Captain Wolf: Your OCs are appearing next chapter

Chase Nirvs: Your OC will appear either next chapter or after that

Swiftstream: Your OC will appear the chapter after Chase's

Manga Girl: Sorry I didn't really use 'Cady' but one main character OC per person (that only goes for humans. I take three per person on Pokemon)

Plotter: I hope you like how I made your character in this chapter. He will appear in the future

Now everyone tell me what you think. The chapter will come sooner with reviews :3


	4. The Trickster Team

Hello people Im finally updating this. This chapter will be mostly in poke point of view. But enjoy anyway.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Trickster team

"Eevee come on out," Aqua said and threw her pokeball. A little brown fox with a tan muff appeared. She looked at Aqua curiously. "AWW, You are so cute," Aqua said, "Eevee I will be a temporary trainer for you so you can evolve into Glaceon." Eevee gave her an annoyed look.

"Aqua," Lucia said meekly (Remember they are in the forest and Lucia is terrified of bugs)(Right now they stopped to rest). "Look at Eevee's neck." Aqua noticed a grey stone hanging there. "What's that?" Aqua asked. Lucia took a good look at it.

"Its an everstone," Lucia explained, "A stone used to keep pokemon from evolving. Shiro knew that you would have Eevee for a long time so he probably put the stone to keep Eevee from evolving. When you get to Sinnoh you'll have to take the stone off before Eevee can touch the ice rock." Eevee curled up and went to sleep. Apparently she did not like Lucia, Aqua or lectures.

"Lucia thanks for the short explanation," Aqua said, "Eevee Shiro nicknames his pokemon so you'll need one too." Eevee opened one eye and looked at her. "Lets see he had a Flareon named Lieg, a Jolteon named Hystricom and a Vaporeon named Cetail. Hmm...Eevee your name should be..."

"Frosty," Lucia suggested. Eevee used shadow ball as a "NO WAY" on her.

"What about Icytris?" Aqua asked. Eevee used shadow ball again. This time on Aqua."Is a simple no too much," she whined.

--------Meanwhile in the bushes------------(now switching to poke pov)

"Such rude people," a small growlithe said, "That poor Eevee just want to be name Fringis and they are giving her those outrageous names. Drifloon how's the trap coming?" A balloon pokemon behind him was busy tieing up some things.

"Im ready Growlie," she said, "This will be fun."

----------A while later with the people---------

"Ow," Aqua whined after 10 names and 20 shadow balls later, "This is difficult." Eevee was now grooming herself.

"Aqua do you have any bandages or anything?" Lucia aasked. Aqua nodded and pointed to her bag. While Lucia went for the bag Aqua released Leffie. "Leffie try to find out what this Eevee wants to be named." The igglybuff nodded and went over to her.

"Hey what's this?" Lucia called. She held out a folder. Aqua went over to take a look. She took the folder and flipped through it. It had a lot of diagrams and explanations.

'I bet that jerk Crimson put it in while I wasn't looking,' Aqua thought and stuffed it in her bag. "I'll look later," she told Lucia.

Suddenly a weedle fell on Lucia. She screamed and began running around. Eevee and Leffie looked over in shock and Aqua was trying to get it off.

"I HATE BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucia yelled. Eevee sighed. She jumped on Lucia's shoulder and pawed Weedle off. Turns out it was hanging by a string shot from a tree. "Thank you Eevee," Lucia said and squeezed the Eevee from relief.

--------------Bushes---------------------

Growlithe and Drifloon laughed like crazy. "That was gold," Growlithe said. Drifloon was holding a stick with the string attached.

"What's next?" Drofloon asked. Growlithe thought for a moment. He looked over at Eevee. "I want her." he said quietly.

"Drofloon get rid of the stick to make it look like the weird colored Igglybuff did." Growlie said. Drifloon nodded sweetly and flew up. She positioned her throw and the stick landed in Leffie's hand. (Well more on Leffie herself)

"Now this is the next thing," Growlithe said and began whisprering in Drifloon's ear.

------------People----------------

Eevee broke free of Lucia growling. Aqua noticed the stick Leffie was examining. "LEFFIE!" she said in shock. The string on the stick was attached to Weedle (which was trying to crawl away). "How could you do that to Lucia?" Leffie began trying to explain that it wasn't her. But Aqua can't speak pokemon.

"That wasn't nice," she scolded, "Lucia a bugphobic. You know that." Leffie sighed. Humans can be so dumb sometimes.

"Leffie haven't I always been nice to you?" Lucia whimpered. "Piplup Hippo please tell Leffie how nice I am." Her two pokemon came out. They made it look like they were scolding Leffie but they really said. "That was good." Leffie smiled.

Eevee looked over them with with a mysterious look. She was talking to Leffie before when the bug fell so Leffie was innocent. Something wasn't right. Then she noticed Hippopotas looking over at her with a flower in his mouth.

Aqua and Lucia sat up a fire. "Hey Lucia what can you cook?" Lucia took out marshmellows and chocolate. "Smores," she said.

Aqua sighed. "Yo," someone said behind them, "Is that Eevee yours?" Aqua and Lucia turned to a boy with brown hair that was a little older than them. "Are you looking to trade?"

"Okay," Lucia said dreamily. The boy smiled. Aqua pushed Lucia out of the way. "Actually the Eevee isn't mine or hers. A friend wants me to take care of it for a while." He frowned.

"Too bad. You must have a nice boyfriend though," he said enraging her, "By the way you look familiar." he looked at Aqua. "Have we met."

"No," Aqua said annoyed, "I would remember someone like you. You are NOT my type."

"You have a type?" Lucia muttered. The boy glared at her.

"I wasn't trying to pick you up," he said, "You just look familiar. Thats all. By the way I'm Chase from three island."

"Im Lucia Nanami," Lucia said, "I'm from Sandgem Sinnoh."

"Aquamarine," Aqua said dully "Im from this planet." Leffie and Eevee came to her. Hippo and Piplup came to Lucia. And Hippo was staring at Eevee making her nervous.

Chase rolled his eyes. "If you want I can make you a lunch." Lucia nodded happily and Aqua shook her head.

"Come on Aqua," Lucia said, "Cute guys don't offer lunch everyday."

'They do on the islands,' Aqua thought remembering haow everyday on Four Island this guy kept on bothering her after she accidently made his Vulpix egg hatch shiny.

"Well I'll make lunch for Lucia," Chase said, "And the pokemon and then see if you want."

---------A while later-----------

"Lunch is served," Chase said. Lucia ate it dreamily and her pokemon ate the food he made for them. Appearently Chase had and Espeon named Sunlight and an Umbreon named Shadow.

"Are you sure you don't want," Chase asked Aqua who made her own little fire and was making smores. Her pokemon kept looking at her and Chase food sadly.

"I'm fine," Aqua snapped.

"At least let your pokemon eat," Lucia said.

"They don't want that food," Aqua said and handed Leffie a smore. Her pokemon looked at her. YES WE DO, they whimpered. Aqua sighed. "Go on." she said. Leffie and Eevee ran to Chase begging for food.

"Wow I can't believe you have a shiny pokemon," Chase said, "Those are mega rare."

"I got lucky," Aqua said biting the smore. She spit it out. She went over to them. "Fine I'll eat your food." she said sadly. "Someone forgot to check the experation date on the smore supplies." Lucia smiled embarrassed and Chase gave her some food.

After lunch Chase asked, "So what are your trainer goals? I want to be an Eevee master."

"Im gonna be a member of the Elite Four," Lucia said.

"Im trying to reverse a curse," Aqua said uninterested. She was busy stargazing. (BTW they all stepped away from the camp for firewood). "BTW why is it nighttime already?"

(Im fooling with the time in this chapter so its already evening)(They had a loooooooooooooooooong lunch)

"What kind off curse?" Chase asked. "Are you trying to reverse your attitude." Aqua splashed him with a bucket of water (Their only water)

"NO," she hissed, "Have you heard about the statues in Vermillion." Both trainers shook their heads. "I might have," Chase said.

"Well its along story," Aqua said. Lucia and Chase put down their fire wood and sat down on the grass. "Go on," they said.

"Well 15 years ago there was this thing on the islands where team rocket was trying to destroy the world using Deoxys. While the heroes Red, Green and Blue were trying to stop them, two other people Yellow and Silver were busy dealing with Team Rocket in Kanto."

"Is this the story of hoe the team Rocket leader died?" Lucia asked.

"Something like that," Aqua continued, "Anyway after all this was over. Storc, a rocket member, tried to recapture Deoxys. But Mewtwo stopped her and Deoxys was free. But the impact of the explosion caused the 5 of them to turn to Stone. A while ago I found out how to save them. So here I am."

"Great story," Chase said, "I think thats why you look so familiar."

"Yeah they say I look lik Blue," Aqua said, "Even professor Oak confused me for her." Suddenly there was a crash of some sort coming from the camp. The three of them ran back. Everything was turned over and only the 6 pokemon were there.

"LEFFIE, EEVEE, PIPLUP, HIPPO, SUNLIGHT, SHADOW HOW COULD YOU?!!!" Aqua scolded. They began trying to explain that it wasn't them.

Chase noticed a string shot string. "Its not them," he said. "Lets follow this string." The pokemon sighed and followed Aqua, Lucia and Chase as they followed the string.

--------------With Growlithe and Drifloon-----------

"That was gold," the orange pokemon said laughing, "Drifloon did you give the string to one of those silly pokemon?" Drifloon stopped laughing.

"Was I supposed to?" she asked nervously. Growlithe looked at her.

"You didn't leave the string?" he asked, "But that would lead them to us." Drifloon gulped

"So you were the ones who overturned our camp," Lucia said angrily, "And you dropped that horrible bug on me. How rude. Who is the mastermind behind this?" Growlithe stepped forward.

"Alright then," Lucia said, "Piplup battle time." Piplup stepped forward. Aqua and Chase watched the battle from behind. Leffie climbed on Aqua demanding an apology. Eevee sat down next to Lucia (wanting to get a good view) Hippopotas sat next to her and Chase's two pokemon sat next to him.

"Piplup use bubble," Lucia said. Piplup launched a bunch of colorful bubbles. Before they could hit Growlithe, Drifloon use gust to blow them away. "Hey no fair!" Lucia said. Aqua came up to her.

"Hey if they want to do two-on-two let me help you out." she said, "Eevee lets do this." Eevee walked onto the field. Growlithe blushed uneasily.

--pokespeak--

"Hey don't think I'll go easy on you," Eevee said.

"I wont hurt you," Growlithe said, "My focus is on the chicken."

"HEY," Piplup yelled, "I'M A PENGUIN."

"Whats your point?" Growlithe asked, "Drifloon take care of Fringis but don't hurt her too much."

"Aye Aye Growlie," Drifloon said.

"How did you know my name is Fringis?" Eevee asked.

"We were spying on you all day" Drifloon said. Eevee raised an eyebrow.

"DRIFLOON!" Growlie yelled, "Don't reveal our plans."

----battle speak-------

"Piplup bubble," Lucia said.

"Eevee quick attack," Aqua said. Piplup launched more bubbles at Growlithe and Eevee quickly attacked Drifloon with shadow ball (Who doesn't know that Drifloon is part ghost). Growlithe looked at his fallen partner and the bubbles hit him. Drifloon came over to him. Growlithe was still young so the attack was very effective. He fired Ember at Piplup who easily avoided the attack. Drifloon used gust on Eevee. Eevee was hit but was okay.

"Eevee use shadow ball," Aqua said.

"Peck." Lucia commanded. Piplup gave Growlithe some more bubbles and Eevee gave Drifloon another black ball. Both pokemon fainted.

"Pokeball go," Lucia said and threw it at Growlithe. Growlithe didn't put up a big fight and was easily caputred. Drifloon quickly tackled Lucia. A pokeball fell from her belt. Drifloon entered that pokeball and captured herself.

"Um...Okay," Lucia said happily, "I got the Trickster Team."

"Interesting battle," Chase said. "Well lets go put these two to work on camp." Lucia nodded happily.

----poke speak----

"Why do we have to clean up the camp?" Growlithe grumbled.

"You caused this," Eevee said happily, "It serves you right."

"Grr," Growlithe growled, "Hey Drifloon why did you come along. You had the chance to get away."

"Um," Drifloon said, "Your my partner. I couldn't leave you behind."

"You idiot you should have run to get help. Now we are both stuck with the human ninnies."

"Hey my trainer is a human 'ninny'" Eevee hissed, "You have no right to insult her. Thats my job."

"Sorry Fringy," Growlthe said. "BUT THIS IS BORING!!"

-------------------human speak when everyone except Aqua is asleep---------

"These notes are pretty interesting," Aqua said reading the papers over the fire. Eevee and Leffie were reading them over her shoulder. "So there is a lab in Mt. Silver working on reviving the statue heroes. And this talks about a girl with Blue's spirit who escaped with a girl with Silvers spirit. Wow just like the originals did. Oh this is about the revived copies. WHAT!!!"

* * *

I had to leave a clifhanger. Sorry. Next chapter will introduce a strange new character and the bad guys. Captain Wolf, Chase hope you like how I put your characters in.

And okay there wasn't that much pokespeak sorry


	5. Milk del bosque verde appears

Yo I'm finally updating this. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope this chapter wont disappoint. If it does Gomen (sorry).

* * *

Chapter 5: Milk del bosque verde appears. 

-----Pallet Town--------

The next morning Professor Oak sat at his desk sipping his 10th cup of coffee. Then there was a knock on the door. "Scuse me Does a professor Samuel Oak live here?" a girl asked. Something about her voice made Professor Oak turn around nervously. The girl sounded young and had a very light country accent...just like another girl Oak knew.

"Yes," he said, "Come in." The door opened and a short skinny girl with a giant cowboy hat appeared. She had curly blond hair in pigtails, brown cowboy boots, a fringed leather vest with a blue t-shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. When Professor Oak saw her his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"OH MY GOD," he yelled, "COME IN COME IN!!" (This is why old men shouldn't drink 10 cups of coffee). The girl smiled and came in. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!!!" Professor Oak rambled, "I HAVE TO TELL AQUA. NO WAIT. COULD YOU PLEASE FIND AQUAMARINE FOR ME? SHE SHOULD BE IN THE VIRIDIAN FOREST! SHE LOOKS LIKE THIS...KINDA." Professor Oak handed the girl a recent photo of Blue.

The girl blinked twice in confusion but when she looked at the photo her eyes brightened. "Oh I was right!" she exclaimed, "They said if I came here I would be given info on the shining touch girl!" She shook the professor's hand. "Thanks," she said, "I'll be on my way." The girl left the lab. Professor Oak smiled. 'Same old Yellow,' he thought and remembered the day he first met her. Red's Pika had just appeared injured when a kid came in and took him away to find Red.

"OH I CAN'T SIT HERE I HAVE TO CALL AQUA NOW!!" he yelled, "Maybe her services won't be needed afterall."

--------Viridian Forest-----

Aqua woke with a start when her pokegear rang. "Hello," she said irritated. 'What idiot is waking me up at 7:30?'

"AQUAMARINE!!!!" Professor Oak yelled into the woke waking her and Leffie up. "YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!!"

"Oak its 7:30. You better have a good reason for calling me at this time," she threatened. Leffie yelled into the phone angrily too.

"I'm sorry but listen!" he said and began explaining who he just saw. When he was done Aqua almost crushed the poor innocent pokegear in her hands.

"Okay," she hissed, "Listen to me very carefully. Yellow is in Vermillion as a statue. So there is no way you could have seen her. And what do mean someone told her to find me? There better be an explanation old man."

"I'm telling you Yellow was here. And she is going to come to you. And don't call me old." Professor Oak said.

"And I'm telling you Yellow is a statue, you just gave info about me to a stranger and you are old." Aqua hissed angrily. Leffie squeaked in agreement.

"Fine," Oak said, "Believe what you want. But Yellow is coming." He hung up. Aqua grumbled angrily.

"How much coffee has he been drinking?" she wondered. Leffie nodded. Aqua stood up and looked around. With the exception of The Trickster Team and Eevee, everyone was asleep. Growlithe was trying to flirt with Eevee while Drifloon just floated around.

"Lucky," Aqua said, "They all got up from their own free will." She picked up her Igglybuff. "Do you really think Old man Oak saw Yellow the pokedex holder?" Leffie shook her head. "Me neither," Aqua admitted, "But how could that idiot tell some kid about me?"

Suddenly she heard Lucia scream, "STAMPEDE WATCH IS IN KANTO NOOOOOOOOO!!" Her scream woke everyone else up. Like Aqua they weren't too thrilled.

"Whats wrong?" Chase asked annoyed. Lucia pointed to her Poketch, the "in"est thing in Sinnoh. "It says that there was stampedes reported in Kanto and now the whole place is under watch. We're not safe!" Aqua glanced at the city under watch.

"Lucia do you know this city?" Aqua asked. Lucia shook her head. "This is Fushia City. The only place under watch that is miles away." Lucia was still unconvinced.

"That doesn't mean we're safe," she whimpered. And her words were the trigger. A huge sound of trampling was coming towards them. "STAMPEDE!!!" Lucia cried and began pulling everyone (anime style) far away.

-----------an hour later---------

"I think we're safe," Lucia said. But then she looked at the scary faces aimed at her.

"WE are safe," Aqua began.

"But YOU are in trouble for getting us lost and tired." Chase finished. Lucia sweatdropped.

"I took a wrong turn didn't I?" she asked.

"YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone including the pokemon (in their language) yelled. Lucia shrank back nervously.

---------poke speak----------

"Yo chicken, Hippo," Growlithe said, "You're trainer is a real ninny."

"HEY," Piplup yelled, "I'M A PENGUIN. And she's you're trainer too."

"Piplup," Hippo said, "Aren't you gonna defend Lucia. She's no ninny. A little insane...maybe."

"I'm worn out," Shadow said, "How did we get into this mess?"

"Chase met Lucia," Sunlight told him, "And Leffie you are heavier than you look." Considering Leffie could never keep up with the others, Sunlight had to carry her.

"Sowwy," Leffie said cutely, "But you're a good horsea!' Sunlight shook her off.

Fringis lay down to get some rest. "Those geniuses," she groaned, "Couldn't they call us into our pokeballs before taking off like that?" Growlithe instantly came up to her.

"I totally agree with you," he said, "You're too beautiful to run. Next time you'll be carried." Fringis shot him a look to be quiet.

"I suppose you're not gonna be my carrier growlithe," she assumed. Hippo came up to her.

"I'll carry you," he offered. Fringis sighed. She didn't need to be carried. She needed to find some normal friends. The trainers were idiots (Although Chase was a great cook), Leffie was tricky (Who'd she learn it from), Piplup was annoying, the evolved Eon's were okay but Fringis just didn't like them, Drifloon was a talkative lacky, Growlithe was...well Growlithe, and Hippo was obbsessed with her (She found out his greatest treasure was some of her fur that fell out while she was grooming.) Whoever her real trainer was...what could she possibly done for him to do this?

"That was fun," Drifloon suddenly said, "I'd love to face another stampede!" Everyone looked at her. Drifloon was part ghost so she would even feel the stampede. And she didn't even run. While the trainers ran, they whipped up so much wind that Drifloon just floated on their current. (Technically she should have flown the other way)

"I never want to see or hear another stampede for as long as I live," Sunlight said, "We're perfectly safe now."

And that was the trigger...

----------human speak--------

"And that is why you shouldn't go crazy," Aqua finished her lecture. And just in time for more shaking. "EEP STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucia cried and the whole running cycle began again. (Only this time Shadow carried Leffie)

----------With 'Yellow'--------

"Man that girl is hard to catch," the little girl said to her Rapidash, "I hope they don't think you're running is a stampede like those people in Fushia. They even started a stampede watch." (HeeHee). "I guess I could have walked around but that takes too long. Wait stop here." Her rapidash stopped and she got off.

She approached an injured Weedle (from the last chapter). She quickly healed the pokemon and asked. "Have you seen a girl who looks like this?" She held out a picture of Blue. "Well she doesn't look exactly like this but pretty close." The Weedle nodded.

"Yes I have," it said, "Yesterday these two pokemon that I've never seen before tied me up and used me to scare a blonde girl. Another who looks like this one was with her. Are you looking for her?" The girl nodded.

"Word around the forest is that the blonde girl captured those 2 who attacked me. I want to find them badly." Weedle explained. The girl smiled and extended a hand.

"Climb aboard," she said. The pokemon did as she said and the girl got on her Rapidash. "Okay Pitchi full speed ahead," she said. The rapidash named Pitchi neighed and began running.

--another wasted hour later----

Aqua, Chase, and Lucia were all now outside the forest. "We're safe," Lucia was about to say but Chase clamped his hand over her mouth. "No, everytime someone mentions that little running epidemic it starts again." he said (I guess he heard what Sunlight said before)

But although no one said...yep more shaking. But this time Aqua and Chase stopped Lucia and pointed that the only 'stampede' was a little girl with a weedle on a Rapidash. She stopped before them.

Aqua gasped. "Kya!" she exclaimed, "Old man Oak was right it is Yellow." But her opinion instantly changed when the little girl dismounted. This girl was too short to be Yellow (even though the original looked like a 5 year old when she was 9). At least this girl was 9 and looked the part. Also this girl's eyes were blue not brown and her hair was too different.

'Professor Oak you have to stop drinking coffee,' she growled in her mind. She looked at Aqua and smiled. "I finally caught up to you," she said. "And you're the second person today to think I was my sister."

"Wait up!" Aqua said, "Yellow was your sister?!" The girl nodded. "Yep I'm Leche." Lucia started laughing. "Is something wrong?" Leche asked annoyed.

"No-no I'm sorry," Lucia said still laughing, "B-But Leche means...Leche means milk in Spanish." Everyone sweatdropped.

------poke speak-----

"I can't believe my temporary trainer hangs out with someone like that," Fringis said annoyed. "Then she noticed the Weedle glaring at Growlithe and Drifloon. "Hey you're the bug from yesterday." she said.

"Yes I am," Weedle hissed, "And you will pay for hurting me ya hear."

--------human speak--------

Leche noticed the fight breaking out. "Excuse me," she said quickly and bent down. "Weedle calm down," she said, "Did this Growlithe and Drifloon hurt you?" Weedle nodded.

"Wait you speak pokemon?" Sunlight asked curiously. "Not exactly," Leche explained, "But I was born in Viridian before my family moved away so I have the Viridian powers like my sister did. Its a rare and strange gift that lets me heal pokemon and read their minds." Sunlight nodded.

Fringis came up to Leche with sparkling eyes. "Could you tell my 'genius' trainer that my name is Fringis?" she asked. Leche nodded and looked at Leffie. "Hey you're shiny!" she explained.

"Congrats Ms. Obvious," Growlithe snickered. Leche ignored him. "That means you hatched from Ms. Aqua's pokemon egg. Anyway Growlithe and Drifloon why did you hurt Weedle?"

"Because we're the Trickster Team and we were playing a joke on Lucia Nanami!" Drifloon explained proudly. Growlithe jumped on her. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT REVEALING OUR PLANS?!?!?!?!" he yelled. The pokemon+Leche sweatdropped.

"Well It wasn't nice to attack Weedle so apologize." Leche ordered. Growlithe stuck his tongue out angering both Leche and Weedle (Leche is not as sweet as her sister was.) Leche stood up and told Lucia. "Tell your rude and disrespectful pokemon to apologize!" she yelled.

'Yep not Yellow at all!" Aqua thought as Leche shook Growlithe along with Lucia and Weedle. Eventually it did apologize. Then Leche turned to Aqua.

"Ms. Aquamarine," she said, "Your Eevee's name is Fringis." Before Aqua could react Leche jumped on her for a hug. "KYA!!" she shrieked, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THE AQUAMARINE. THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE. SHE SAID YOU WOULD HELP AND HERE YOU ARE!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Who sent you Leche?" Aqua asked breaking free. Leche gave a solemn look to Lucia and Chase.

"You're not involved so you have no right to hear," Leche said coldly. Lucia was about to protest but Chase understood he wasn't wanted so he lured Lucia away with food.

"Ms. Aqua the one who sent me was..." she whispered the name in Aqua's ear and she gasped in shock.

"He's alive?!" Aqua gasped. Leche nodded. "He's alive and he told me that I have to find you," Leche said, "Its very important and I have to make sure you suceed. Before they do." (Note: He appeared in the manga and was supposed to die)(Actually he did die but I revived him)(Hint: He worked with the person who sent Aqua and the person who 'killed' him.)

"Leche who's they?" Aqua asked worried. Leche frowned. "I don't know but they are led by someone he doesn't like. He said they're also after the phantoms and you too."

"But why?" Aqua asked. "I don't know," Leche said, "I'm just supposed to travel with you thats all."

"Looks like we have another member," Lucia said. She and Chase came up to them. "Don't worry we didn't hear everything." Leche still looked mad.

"This doesn't concern you at all. You're only going to make things difficult," Leche snapped, "This concerns me, Aqua, and some others. You don't even know how serious Aqua's mission is." Lucia smiled knowingly.

"I know she has revive a few people." Lucia said, "And Chase and I are here to help."

"Fine," Leche said, "But we're just going to heal our pokemon and leave the city." Aqua crossed her arms.

"No way," she said, "Lucia has a gym battle here first."

"But we have no time," Leche said, "Do you even understand what I told you?" Aqua nodded.

"Besides while Lucia competes I have some business to handle anyway," Aqua said. Leche pouted angrily. She had lost.

"Oh by the way Leche," Aqua said, "You're 9 right?" Leche nodded confused. "Well cover your ears cause this wont be pretty." Leche still looked confused but understood when Aqua called Professor Oak and gave him this long scary lecture about old men and coffe and waking innocent little girls at 7:30 in the morning. (I'm not writing it because to make it scary a lot of #$ is required) Professor Oak apologized nervously with, "It could happen to anyone." Escept that only made Aqua madder.

While Aqua was yelling, Leche watched with amusement, while Chase Lucia and their pokemon slipped away to the gym. After a while Aqua hung up and smiled.

"Well that was very calming," she said, "Come on Leche. I'm going to the museum. I hear there are things that relate to the phantoms." Leche nodded and they were off.

* * *

Fin of chapter

Well what do you think? The title is a pun on Leche's name. Since Yellow was Amarillo del bosque verde Leche became Milk as the translation. And how Leche appeared in Pallet Town is similar to how Yellow appeared originally. She just waltzed in, got what she needed,and left without an explanation.

Next time: Lucia and Chase have their gym battles while Aqua and Leche visit the Pewter museum. Only a mysterious enemy appears and tries to steal the Mew tablet (the one from the 1st movie) and accidently takes Eevee too!! Can Aqua save the tablet and her pokemon?

2 very important side notes: 1) I have begun making sprites of the characters. There's a link for Aqua in my profile. Tell me what you think please.

2)(This pertains to the story) Leche was sent by more than 1 person. Which is why in the beginning she says "they", then later she says "she" and the 'dead' guy is mentioned to be a guy. (In case I lost you I underlined the words)

Now be good and review.


	6. of tablets and thieves

Hi guys. My first update of 08 enjoy. Oh and happy new year. Oh and Leche belongs to Swiftstream. (This is so she doesn't bite my head off)(and I forgot last time) 

Warning: This chapter is funny but a little darker than the previous ones. There is a fight here. And I don't mean innocent pokemon battle.

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Tablets and Thieves 

"This place is so fancy," Leche exclaimed and looked around the museum, "Now where's that tablet?" Aqua shrugged. "It's too bad Chase and Lucia aren't here though." Growlithe barked in agreement, "I'm surprised you followed us though."

* * *

Flashback: 

Leche and Aqua were almost at the museum when a familiar barking sounded. Growlithe ran up to them. "What are you doing here?" Leche asked and bent down to read his mind. "He says Lucia doesn't need him for the battle so he wanted to come with us."

End Flashback

* * *

Growlithe barked again happily. Aqua picked him up and pet him. "Don't worry its nice to have you along," she said, "But I can't let Fringis or Leffie out. The museum curator wasn't too happy that you weren't in a pokeball." Growlithe nodded. The curator was also annoyed with Leche's little stunt that broke a vase. To avoid arrest, Aqua had to call Professor Oak and make him pay. (Hey he makes a living studying pokemon, paying for a rare antique should be like buying a book right?) Nevertheless, Professor Oak was annoyed with how quickly Aqua was costing him a fortune (True Leche broke the vase but who sent Leche to find Aqua) 

"Excuse me old lady," Leche said to the curator, "Where's the Mew tablet?" Aqua and Growlie cringed at her words. Leche who seemed fan-crazy about Aqua before was a actually behaving like a little demon now.

"OLD LADY?" the woman roared, "HOW RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL! WERE YOU RAISED BY APES?" Leche creeped over to Aqua nervously.

"Be nice," Aqua warned, "We're already in trouble." Leche looked confused.

"But she is old," Leche pointed out. This time Growlithe said something. "Point proven," Leche said smartly. Aqua looked at Growlithe annoyed. "Don't encourage her or its back to Lucia." Growlithe pretended to glare at Leche.

"Anyway since we can't just go to the tablet and actually use it without old lady throwing us out..." Leche thought out loud. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it. We'll stage a theft!"

No sooner did she say that, the alarm sounded...

* * *

Meanwhile at the gym and away from Leche and her diabolical plans: 

"Shadow finish off with iron tail," Chase ordered. Shadow's tail glowed white and it smashed into Onix hard. It fell down KO'd. (Note this is a different Onix than the one from the anime)(I'm following the manga and I don't think his Onix ever evolved)

"Return," a defeated Brock (who's like 30 now) said. His Onix disappeared in a flash of red light. "Congratulations Chase. You have earned the Boulder Badge." He handed him a small silver item. "Ms. Lucia (Eew he flirts with a 12 year old lol) our battle will begin momentarily. I'm gonna go heal my pokemon." Lucia nodded and he left. She came up to Chase who was praising his Eons for their hard work.

"Great battle Chase," she said, "I was sure you were gonna loose. I'm sorry." This was new to Chase.

"How come?" he asked. Sunlight looked as confused as he did. Shadow looked a little annoyed. Lucia sweatdropped. "Well I forgot about Shadow and Sunny's good movepool. Its just that Brock had the type advantage." Lucia braced herself thinking Chase would yell. Instead he laughed.

"Not again eh guys?" he laughed. Sunlight and Shadow barked in agreement. Lucia blinked in confusion. "You see when Sunlight was still an eevee I visited Saffron city's fighting dojo. I lost a battle with Shadow recently so I didn't want him to fight. Unfortunatly all the muslemen there refused to battle me because they said an Eevee stood no chance." Sunlight nodded. Her fur was bristling. "I managed to convince the dojo head to fight me and Sunlight fought well against his Hitmonchan."

"So you won?" Lucia asked.

"Nope I got creamed," Chase admitted casually. Lucia fell over anime style. "But Sunlight took a beating and while she was recovering I was apologizing over and over and saying it was my fault since it was but not only did she forgive me she evolved. Thats the story of how Sunlight evolved and how you should never doubt my battle skills." Sunlight nodded.

"But you lost." Lucia reminded him. "Aww details details." Chase said. "The point is my pokemon can stand up to anyone and come out on top." They nodded.

"Um okay?" Lucia said, "If you say so." Chase sat down on the waiting bench. Sunlight and Shadow sat next to him. "Ah the young and innocent just as blind as ever. She'll learn eventually." He whispered. They nodded. Brock appeared a few minutes later.

"Okay Ms. Lucia you ready?" he asked. She nodded eagerly and took out a pokeball. "Same rules as before," Brock said, "two on Two double battle." (I like double battles more and it was the same with Chase but Sunlight wasn't mentioned when Shadow launched his iron tail)

"Okay Piplup Hippo Battle on," She said and released her two pokemon. Brock sent out Onix once again and a dinosaur pokemon Chase had never seen before. Lucia recognized it instantly. "Thats a Cranidos," she said and turned to Chase, "A Sinnoh native pokemon. It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron. It was resurrected from an iron ball-like fossil. It downs prey with its head butts." Brock and Chase sweatdropped.

"This girl is a living pokedex," Chase remarked. (Yes I went to Serebii to see Cranidos' pokedex entries for both games)

"My grandma's friend has a copy of the pokedex entries and she gave them to me. But I memorized them." Lucia explained. Chase fell over anime style. "There are 493 pokemon out there and you memorized them ALL?" he asked. Lucia shook her head.

"I don't know some legendaries," she admitted. "That's still a lot!" Chase yelled. Lucia shrugged. "I'm not a pokedex holder so I need my own knowledge." This time Chase had no comment.

"Okay let's begin," Lucia said to Brock, "Piplup bubblebeam, Hippo use water pulse." Chase sweatdropped. "Lucia Hippo is a ground type. It can't learn Water pulse." This resulted in a smack with a book.

"That's my 'pokedex book'" she said, "Look up Hippo #449." Chase obidiently took a look. "Tm moves," he read, "TM03...Point taken."

* * *

(Since I didn't write Chase's battle it's only fair that I don't write Lucia's so back to Aqua and Leche.) 

"Leche you shouldn't talk so loud when you're planning a theft," Aqua whispered angrily. "No one heard," Leche insisted. Then someone shouted. "SOMEONE'S STEALING THE MEW TABLET!!!"

"Hey that's our job!" Leche exclaimed and ran off. Aqua and Growlithe followed. The upstairs was now surrounded by people watching in horror as the mew tablet was being taken away by two guys in black team rocket uniforms. Except instead of TR it read Team Chakra." They were about to disappear when one saw Aqua and whispered. "Shiner in sight."

"No we can't its not our mission." the other snapped.

"We can at least get a sample right?"

"No we have to go."

"Fine but wait till the boss hears that we spotted the shiner but you left because our job was done."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would. It's everyone's #1 priority to get her."

"Fine." They were so busy arguing they didn't notice Leche and Aqua release Fringis and Fiana, Leche's Flareon.

"You dolt," the second guy said, "We're under attack." He then sent out a sneasel while the first guy sent out Arbok. "We need to stay hidden for now so just take the sample we need. Sneasel slash attack."

"Arbok poison sting." The first guy. "Dodge it," both girls told their Eons. They were able to easily dodge the poison sting but no one realized the slash attack wasn't meant for Fringis or Fiana. It was for Aqua. Unable to dodge she braced herelf for the hit. However Growlie (remember he's still in her arms) launched an ember attack to deflecy the slash. Unfortunatly, Growlithe was nowhere near Sneasel's level so the slash attack hit Aqua in the arm hard.

"Aqua!" Leche called out worried. Aqua crashed against the wall from the hit (please note that when the battle began everyone evacuated to wait for the Jennys) Growlithe fell from her arms to the floors. Fringis ran over to her. Leche noticed Aqua's arm was bleeding.

"Excellent Sneasel," the guy said. "Poor little girl."

"Hey Mike," the first guard said, "You didn't hurt her seriously didya? The boss wont like it if she's dead."

"Don't worry Ted," Mike said, "She's more hurt from the wall than the Sneasel."

"Says you," Aqua said weakly getting up. She was clutching her bleeding arm, "That slash attack burned me too." Fringis glared at Growlithe.

"Hey I was trying to help her," he said, "I didn't mean to burn her."

"You're lucky you're low level," Fringis hissed, "Or I would kill you on the spot." (She means the burn couldn't have been too serious since he's a low-level pokemon)

"Don't worry guys," Aqua said, "I'm okay. Honest." She tried to walk but stumbled and fell. Leche ran over to her worried. "You're loosing too much blood," she said, "You can't fight like this." Growlithe and Fringis growled angrily.

"Yaknow I'm surprised you care so much for my trainer," Fringis whispered, "I thought you're the type who only cares for yourself ."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Fringy," he said, "And Aqua's nicer to me than Lucia. I'll make an exception and fight for her now." Fringis smiled slightly. Leche looked at the guards disgusted.

"You horrible slimes!" she yelled, "How could you resort to dirty tricks like that?" The guards shrugged.

"Just doing our job lady," Ted said. Fiana nervously backed away from Leche.

"LADY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Leche yelled, "Oh that does it! First you attack my friend and now you call a cute innocent girl old? I'll show you!" She held out three more pokeballs. "Fiana Flamethrower, Pitchi Overheat, Tiny Hyper Fang, Mitchi Blizzard. And send it to those grunts." Aqua's eyes opened in shock. Who knew Leche was so violent?

Her Flareon launched a stream of fire, Her Rapidash glowed red before launching a powerful stream of fire, Mitchi the Zigzagoon launched a powerful snowstorm from its mouth and Tiny the Ratata (a small than average ratata in fact) used its very scary looking teeth to bite Arbok. It took Leche a while to realize her pokemon were not blood thirsty killers and therfore aimed all their attacks at the pokemon. Sneasel and Arbok fainted on the spot. Arbok even lost its tail (Tiny bit through it)

"Amazing," Aqua said looking at her pokedex, "It says here Sneasel is lv. 65 and Arbok is lv 60. Fiana is level 20, Pitchi level 40, Mitchi lv 10 and Tiny lv 5. But when Leche got mad all 4 of them somehow rose to lv 80. Interesting." Fringis and Growlithe nodded. After the grunts recalled their pokemon in defeat, Leche smiled a little and her pokemon's levels fell back to normal.

"That's the power of Viridian for ya," she said, "Now hand over the mew tablet. NOW!" Her pokemon growled. The grunts shook their head.

"I don't think so," Mike said and sent out another pokeball, "Foretress exlosion." Aqua and Leche gasped. "Everyone attack before it suceeds!" But it was already to late. "Uh change of plan Pitchi Protect hurry!" Leche said. The rapidash put up a green shield that covered Aqua Leche and their pokemon. Leche noticed the shield couldn't hold them all. "Fiana, Mitchi Tiny return." Her pokemon disappeared. "Aqua recall Fringis."

But Leche saw that Aqua had begun to loose conciousness. Growlithe was trying to wake her up. Fringis was nowhere in sight. Except no one (except Growlithe) noticed.

Then the museum exloded.

* * *

Back to the battlers. 

Lucia was almost done with the battle when the phone rang. "Excuse me for a sec," Brock said and answered it. "Continue the battle."

But everyone was too curious abiut the phone. Especially when they saw Brock pale. "WHAT?" he yelled. "I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Onix Cranidos return," he said, "Lucia you win by default. There's been an emergency and I have to go." Then he sighed. "I am so fired." He tossed Lucia a badge and ran out the door. (Note: In the manga Brock works as a museum security guard)

Lucia noticed Chase's worried look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Gym leaders only default matches if something serious that could involve lives happens in the city," Chase explained, "I'm worried about Brock saying that he'll be fired. He works in the museum." Lucia gasped.

"But Aqua and the little brat are there," she said ,"Lets go." She recalled her tired Piplup (Hippo already fainted) and ran out the door. Chase and his Eons followed.

* * *

The museum was in ruins. Luckily there were no deaths (but a lot of injuries) and those in the green shield were perfectly unharmed...from the explosion at least. Leche opened her eyes just as the shield and Pitchi fainted. "Pitchi thank you," she said, "Return." Pitchi disappeared into her pokeball. Then she noticed Growlithe and Aqua. Both were unconcious. Growlithe because he was pushing Aqua into the shield and wasn't able to get in himself. And Aqua from the blood loss...which was beginning to stop at last. 

"AQUAMARINE!!!" Leche cried out and tried to shake her awake. Then she started coughing from the rubble dust. Pitchi wasn't able to say them from being trapped in the rubble. "My pokemon are all too tired from the battle (rising to lv 80 has a nasty side effect) and if I heal them I might fall asleep." she said to herself. Overusing the powers of Viridian causes sleep and Leche couldn't afford to go to sleep now. The ruble could fall and she had to protect Aqua. Then she noticed Growlie.

"I guess healing one is okay," she said and picked up the growlithe. After a while he woke up and looked around.

"Before I tell you anything wake me up if I doze off." Leche said, "After the explosion we got trapped in this rubble. I'm okay but Aqua's still unconcious."

"I don't see Fringis!" Growlithe whined, "She tried to stop Foretress and never entered the shield." His eyes welled up with tears. "What if she's dead. She told me to protect Aqua if she didn't make it out alive." Leche hugged him. Then she reached for Aqua's pokedex. She clicked on pokemon owned, Fringis/Eevee and clicked location. A little symbol was on the move. (The side also said alive)

"Okay Fringis is alive but she's been kidnapped. I think she tried to save the tablet." Leche said. Growlithe cheered up a little. Leche creeped over to Aqua before yelling, "HEY THERE ARE PEOPLE AND POKEMON STUCK DOWN HERE. AND MY FRIEND NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside...

Lucia and Chase were in shock. "It's in ruins," Lucia said and fell to her knees. Chase put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I talked to the curator. She said thieves tried to take the mew tablet and the two of them went to protect it. They didn't come out when the building exploded. Police and Brock are looking for them. But the damage done is so great they sent over the other gym leaders." His words weren't very comforting as Lucia burst into tears.

"Aqua and Leche can't be dead!" she cried, "Lives are at stake. Who's gonna save the other pokedex holders? Aqua is the best friend I've ever had. I only knew her for a few days but...but..." She broke down into a sob. Chase sat down next to her to comfort her. Tears always made him uneasy. Unless they were tyears of joy of course. "Its okay. They'll find her and Leche." he assured her. Shadow nodded. Sunlight was busy helping the digging with Psychic to help comfort Lucia.

"Are you guys friends of the missing?" a woman asked. She had short red hair and was wearing a light blue tank top with jeans. She looked about mid 20s. (actually she was 31 but shh.) "Chase is that you?"

"Oh Hi Mist," Chase said forcing a smile, "Lucia this is the Cerulean gym leader Misty. Misty this is my friend Lucia."

"Friend? Looked more than that Chase," Misty teased. Chase blushed. "MISTY!!!!" he yelled.

"How do you guys know each other?" Lucia asked. Chase smiled.

"I may be from 3 island but I currently live in Cerulean City and help Misty in the gym." Chase explained. "By the way how's Aqua doing?" Lucia started crying again. Chase smacked his forhead. "Hows you know who?"

"She's fine," Misty said, "I brought her along after Brock told me you were here. She's fully healed and ready to battle again." Misty handed Chase a blue pokeball. "Come on out," Chase said. Put of the pokeball appeared a Vaporeon. She cuddled next to Chase. "Good to see you again," he said. Then he remembered Lucia and whispered, "Psst I know we need a name rater but can I rename you Showers myself for now? I like you're current name but its a really bad time." Showers looked confused but nodded "I'll do it officially when we get to Fushia."

"By the way," Misty said, "Just who is missing?"

Lucia was the on to speak up. "A little devil named Leche who claims to be Yellow's sister and my best friend Aquamarine." Misty's eyes widened and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"No that can't be." Misty said, "Aqua has to be alive. BROCK!!!!" she ran off.

"I think Professor Oak told the gymleaders already." Chase whispered.

* * *

Leche sat arms crossed. (Oh and does anyone else notice that Lucia isn't worried about Growlithe) "When will they save us already?" she asked Growlithe. Then she noticed Aqua stirring. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What happened?" she asked. Leche threw herself into a hug. "You're okay!" she said, "And we're stuck down here. Oh and Fringis was captured."

"What?" Aqua cried, "Where is she? We have to save her!" She almost fell over but Leche caught her. "We can't your too badly hurt."

"But..."Aqua objected, "Shiro will..." she trailed off into darkness. Leche sighed. "I shouldn't have told her." sge told Growlithe.

"Yathink?" he growled. Leche was also starting to feel drowzy. Mostly from talking to Growlithe but it was starting to be hard to breathe. Growlithe felt it to. Just before passing out Leche saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her and Aqua.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fringis.

The poor Eevee kept shadowballing her cage. When the grunts found her stowed away they locked her up and placed her in a lab. There the grunts were talking to a scientist. "We've got the blood sample," Mike said.

The scientist nodded. "Good. Let project Artificial Shine begin.

* * *

TBC... 


	7. The strange kidnapping of Aquamarine

OMG Im so sorry I havent updated in so long. I hope no one thinks I've abandoned this story. I'll abandon it when its finished (she says now)

Chapter 7: The strange kidnapping of Aquamarine

Fringis glared at the grunts. 'That doesn't sound good," she thought, "But why did they need Aqua's blood to do it? I guess I'll play nice to get a better look around." Then Fringis noticed just how big her cage was. It was big enough for like 20 Eevees. But the cage also smelled dead. Fringis backed away until she bumped into something soft...

And it wasn't the wall of the cage. Nervously, Fringis turned to apologize to whatever she bumped into. But the thing wasn't exactly alive.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Back in Pewter City...

Aqua started waking up from her long sleep. Leffie was by her side watching her trainer. "Leffie?" Aqua moaned and sat up. She noticed she was in a hospital bed and her hand was bandaged up. "What happened?"

"You're awake," Chase exclaimed coming into the room, "About time too. You've been out for two years. They wanted to discharge you tomorrow." Aqua paled. 2 whole years. She was in a coma for that long...and they didn't give her a breathing mask? She felt faint until she noticed Chase's hidden grin.

"CHASE NIRVS HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I WAS ASLEEP FOR 2 YEARS. DON'T YOU KNOW I HAVE A JOB TO DO?" Aqua yelled angrily but then broke into a coughing fit. Chase sweatdropped.

"Sorry Aqua," he said, "I couldn't help myself. You were only out for a few hours. They had to stich up your arm since you lost a lot of blood so you are still kinda weak." Aqua laid back down.

"Where is everyone anyway?" she asked, "Please tell me Leche isn't still in the ruble." Chase shook his head. "Nah she's asleep," he explained, "Lucia's eating her troubles away and well the whole city is in a panic basically. That reminds me how on Earth did you get out from the rubble?" Aqua looked at him confused.

"Didn't someone from the search parties find us?" she asked. Chase sat down on a nearby chair. "That's the weird thing. Every stone was overturned but you werent there. Then you and Leche were both found unconcious with a knocked out Growlie...in the hospital already. The nurses said someone brought you over and left. We checked on Leche first and she was muttering something about Red eyes in her sleep. We couldn't visit you since you were still getting stiches." he explained, "But that leaves the question of how you escaped. We know you were there because of all the dirt on you." Leffie nodded.

Aqua crossed her arms in confusion. "Red eyes?" she asked, "There are only 3 guys I know with Red eyes. Red the petrified boy, Ruby the coordinator in Hoenn and Crimson, this stupid perverted jerk." Chase sweatdropped. "Don't ask," Aqua finished.

"Do you think he saved you?" Chase asked. She shook her head. "I doubt it since he hates me for no reason." she explained.

"I have a reason pesky girl," Crimson's voice suddenly sounded, "Plenty of them. And yes I did save you and the small kid. I've been watching you since you've left Viridian. I didn't realize you two were so suicidal and I can't let anyone other than me do anything to you."

"So are you like her guardian or lover or something?" Chase asked.

"NO!" Both Crimson and Aqua yelled embarrassed. "He's a jerk," Aqua stated.

"She's a no good traitor," Crimson added.

"Was that my Crimmy's voice??" Lucia said and entered the room. "Hi Nanami," Crimson said plainly. Aqua noticed Chase's annoyed look.

"Something wrong?" Aqua questioned. He shook his head. She turned to Crimson. "So why are you here now?" Aqua demanded.

"Oh Aqua you're okay," Lucia said (just noticed), "Yay! Aqua's fine and Crimmy's here. Happy days." Everyone sweatdropped. "You wouldn't believe that SHE was the most worried," Chase whispered in Aqua's ear. She sighed.

Crimson turned to her. "You remember you have a kidnapped pokemon right?" he asked, "For my mission's sake I'll help you get it back. He tossed her cleaned clother to her (she's in a hospital gown now). "Get dressed," he ordered, "We leave in 10 minutes."

"Wait a minute," Chase protested, "You can't do this. Aqua needs to rest. And she hasn't been discharged yet."

"AND," Aqua continued, "I don't need your help. I'll get Fringis myself. Go crawl back to you boss or whoever sent you to follow me." Crimson glared at both of them. "I sent myself," he snapped, "And you will come with me or I'll be forced to send out these pokemon and take you by force."

"So you're basically kidnapping her," Chase asked annoyed. Crimson shrugged. "Call it what you will." he muttered.

"It's not fair," Lucia whined, "WHy can't I be kidnapped by Crimmy and then Chasey will have to save me and there'll be this huge battle over who recieves my hand in marriage. Aqua you are soooooooo lucky." Crimson laughed and Chase and Aqua both blushed.

"Lucia this is serious," Chase yelled.

"And this is not a love battle. I wont need saving because I'm. Not. Going!" Aqua finished. Crimson sighed and released a Hitmonchan and a Fearow. This instantly silenced both of them (Chase and Aqua I mean).

"Wow so you have a Raticate, Snorunt, Fearow and Hitmonchan," Lucia said and came up to his two vicious looking pokemon.

"Don't touch them," Crimson warned when Lucia tried to pet them, "They're vicious and will attack anyone who touches them. Well Pesky, Are you coming or do I have to take you by force?"

Aqua looked at Fearow nervously but still muttered, "No! Leffie attack Fearow with Shock Wave." Lucia and Chase widened their eyes as Leffie prepared her attack.

"Stop this is a hospital," Lucia yelled. Fortunatly Leffie's attack failed. Crimson smiled evilly. Aqua sighed. Then she noticed Chase clutching his Espeon watching the Hitmonchan. He looked scared. Shadow was growling and barking at Hitmonchan like it was a serial killer (Well it is raised by Crimson so you never know...).

"Chasey were their any details you left out in your story before," Lucia asked. "Maybe," Chase said weakly. "I really don't like these things. They don't only attack innocent Eevees."

"I was right," Crimson smirked, "You are afraid of them." Aqua looked at him closely. 'How does he always know who to release?' Aqua thought.

Back in Viridian, he used Raticate against Caren and turned out she hated rats, and Shiro had some weakness to ice types which is what Crimson used. Now he was using a pokemon Chase didn't really like and Birds (especially Fearow) gave Aqua a bad feeling. There was something very wrong with him. Maybe she should go along. She did have to save Fringis and Crimon would either kidnap her or ask her to go nicely.

"Recall your pokemon," Aqua demanded, "If you don't recall the in 5 seconds I will not go with you at all." Crimson did as she asked. "Glad you changed your mind," he said and left the room. Aqua grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom to change.

"Yeah how exactly to you plan on leaving the hospital?" Chase asked. "I think Leche barracaded the door in case Team Rocket or Team Chakra try to return."

"Don't know," Aqua replied, "But I'm sure Crimson has a plan since he wanted to kidnap me."

Meanwhile with Crimson:

Crimson walked over to Leche who was sleeping infront of a giant boulder in front of a door. "Kid wake up," Crimson said. No answer. "Y1 wake up," he said again less patiently.

"Why one what?" Leche muttered in her sleep, "Fiana I choose you." Leche accidently tossed an empty pokeball attached to her belt and it hit Crimson in the face.

"Alright no more mister nice guy." he said angrily and glared at Leche. "Hates fighters huh? I've killed two birds with one stone today," he said and smiled evilly. "Hitmonchan, go pick up the runt." His Hitmonchan came up to Leche and picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"What the heck?" LEche said waking up. Than she noticed she was in the arms of aHitmonchan instead of the nice cold hard floor. "Hitmonchan?" she said confused before yelling, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?! IM AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL. RELEASE ME THIS SECOND OR YOU. WILL. PAY!" She said the last part so viciously Hitmonchan retreated into its pokeball.

"They really must have screwed her up," Crimson muttered to himself, "The original was a sweet angel and hated Dragonites and Lugias. Not fighting types." Then he noticed Leche was listening, "And was nice and sweet." He said it again as a way to annoy Leche. It didn't work.

"Who screwed who up Mr. Red eyes?" Leche asked. Crimson turned away. "Get lost. But before you do unbarracade the door will you?" She shook her head. "I have to protect Aquamarine from Team Chakra. It is the mission entrusted to me by --(sorry can't reveal his name yet) and nothing can change that." Crimson gasped at the sound of --'s name.

"You're not an ordinary little girl are you?" he asked amused. Leche noticed his red eyes flashed nervously. Was the great Crimson actually worried about something.

"No," she said simply, "I'm a nine year old on an important mission to make sure Aqua suceeds. But my reasons for this are none of your business and I will not open the door for anyone except Aqua when we're ready to leave."

Crimson nodded. "I see," he said, "Well I'm sorry blondie but I'll have to get in your way." He turned to leave. Leche was about to stop him but realized she was unarmed (meaning no pokemon) and it wouldn't be good to start a fight in a hospital.

Crimson looked back at her nervously. So the blonde kid is working for the enemy. I can careless if Aqua suceeds or not but I have to bring her back before its too late. Just by bloodloss alone she's shortening her time. I still have to find out who sent her though. Must be someone who works or worked with -- and has a grudge against Team Chakra. he thought. Then he stopped as memories filled his thoughts. Memories he shouldn't remember...

_"You work for Team Rocket?" A boy with long red hair asked. The figure he was talking too was blurry but the one next to it was --. "I demand to see your leader..."_The scenery changed to another memory. This time the location was some blimp in the sky.

_"I deserve to be the next leader of team Rocket," some blond short guy said, "And I will kill the leader, his kid and anyone else who stands in my way."_So that's it, Crimson thought with a sly smile, "I should've known." he said to no one. "Obviously the one who sent Aqua wants revenge for what happened and must want the young pokedex holders to do it. But why Aqua? There would be no point unless that person knows about their plans and Aqua's true identity. And the one who sent Leche. He should be dead. And the runt who now runs Team Chakra caused it. He must be in alliance with that person and sent Leche to make sure Aqua suceeds. Now why Blondie? I'll admit she's insane and strong but she really bears no resemblence to her. And there were never any files on anyone other than Aqua. But no one else was vile and vicious like that? Just who...or what is Leche?"

He met Aqua outside her room. "Well I'm ready," she stated, "Let's go. And I hope you can protect me. I'm leaving Leffie here." Do what you want, Crimson thought, 'Once you get your Eevee I'm taking you to home base.' Then he noticed a Growlithe's pokeball in her bag pocket (Lucia hid it there). 'Don't tell me that fool is coming,' he thought, 'Who cares?'

"Come with me," Crimson said and dragged Aqua back into the room. He arrived by the open window and whistled loudly. A helicopter appeared. Everyone (except him) was shocked. "Crimmy has a chpper?" Lucia asked amazed. Chase rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand what bugged him more. The fact that Crimson really was a heartless arrogant jerk or Lucia's behavior around him.

Crimson stepped into the chopper. "Where did you get that?" Aqua demanded, "And is the driver a licensed professional with a stainlessly clean record?" Crimson frowned. 'More like her everyday,' he muttered, "Yes the driver is fine. And I was given this for work now come on." He pulled her on. Aqua didn't realize this but she was hugging him and shaking in fear. Lucia, of course, was the first to comment. "HEY HE'S FINE GET OFF!" Then Aqua noticed and pushed him away. Both of them were red faced at that point.

"Aqua where should we meet up later?" Chase called. Aqua thought about it for a moment. Then the perfect place hit her, "How about Vermillion?" she asked. "Ok," Chase called, "Just give me your pokegear number quickly." Aqua started yelling it but was unable to finish because the helicopter was on the move.

"Hey I wasn't finished," she snapped at Crimson. He shrugged carelessly. "Is exchanging numbers with the boy more important than your own pokemon?" Then he suddenly turned serious. "If we don't hurry it'll be to late." Aqua nodded and sat down on a bench.  


* * *

Fringis winced as she saw what was in the cage. It was a ponyta. Only it was...dead! Those grunts put her in a cage with a rotting stinking ponyta corpse. Fringis growled. "Okay Screw the nice act," she growled, "I.Want.Out.Of.Here!" She started attacking the cage with Tackle and Shadow Ball. But to no avail. (I can't be nice to Fringis and let her escape on her own, because it would make her seem like a super eevee and only Crimson and Leche can have super pokemon) However, it did attract a grunts attention.

"Oh your awake Fluffy," the grunt said. Fringis resisted the deep burning urge to spit at him. But that would be very unladylike. "You were an interesting catch. And you'll be a great subject for our experiment." Experiment? Fringis turned to the corpse nervously.

"My your smart," the grunt said, "Yes that creature was another subject. Didn't survive though since we had the wrong blood. Died before we could even change the color" Fringis paled. "Oh don't worry I'm sure we have the right one this time. Maybe if you behave we'll let you watch before experimenting." Fringis tackled the cage again. The grunt laughed. "Sorry Fluffy," he said, "This cage was meant to withstand a ponyta. Do you really think you could break it?"

"Well maybe if I could borrow your muscle then...oops I'm sorry you appear to be missing that organ...along with the little item in your head, oh what's it called again...oh yeah a brain," Fringis snapped feeling proud and relieved he couldn't understand her. Well she was wrong. Apparently the nameless grunt...spoke pokemon.

"Why you little..." he yelled and opened the cage to strangle her (What do you know! Fringis was right. His brain is missing). Fringis took the moment to jump out of the cage and bit his ankle. He yelled in pain. "Stupid Eevee," he yelled, "that hurts."

"You think that's bad?" Fringis commented, "Biting into week old socks hurts more. My mouth stinks and my teeth are filthy now. I'm sending you my dental bill." She started running. "Oh and don't think my lawyers wont hear about that cage." she added before leaving the room.

* * *

I'll leave it up to your imagination as to where Fringis got a dentist a lawyer or the knowledge of those two. And it's up to you whether or not she purposely tricked the grunt or got into a lucky accident.

Since I don't know when I'll update again here's a brief summary of the next chapter: Aqua and Crimson have boarded the airship but there's no sign of Fringis. Meanwhile Growlie does his own investigations but they do more harm then good when he becomes the latest test subject. Can Aqua save both him and Fringis or are they all goners?

A note: Lucia, Chase and Leche will most likely not appear next chapter but not to worry they are not gone for good. And Omoshiro is set to make an appearence in a future chapter. And Aqua will get a new pokemon soon.

I have a quiz question: Why was the dead ponyta in the cage when there are around 500 other pokemon to choose from? (Answer in earlier chapter)  
Whoever answers correctly will get a preview of a future Aqua chapter (not next. One from the 3rd or 4th part)

Well Bye


End file.
